New Comer
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Emily's life has never been normal. She can see ghost, but doesn't tell anyone but her friend Sara. After her father dies, she moves in with her godfather, Jim, his wife Melinda and their son Aiden. How long can she keep her secret when a ghost starts haunting her? After Series finale
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Melinda, Jim and Aiden has just finished a night, quiet, family dinner and started cleaning up.<p>

"Alright Aiden. Bath time, let's go." Melinda said, sending Aiden upstairs to get ready just as Jim's phone rings. Jim answered it.

"This is Jim."

"Uncle Jim…its Emily."

"Emily? Is something wrong?"

"It's my dad, his Leukemia is back. The doctors say it's getting worse and that radiation might not work." Emily said. "You've got to come." Jim looked at Melinda.

"Ok, Emily. Slow down and relax. I'm leaving right now." Jim said. "Call me if anything happens."

"Ok…" And Jim hung up his phone.

"Jim?" Melinda questioned. "What's going on?"

"You remember my friend, Mike Andrews's right?" Melinda nodded and followed Jim upstairs. "He has Acute Leukemia. Emily said that he has relapsed and his Leukemia has worsened. I'm going to go be with Emily." Jim quickly packed a bag. He zipped it up as Aiden walked in.

"Dad?" Aiden asked. "Where are you going?"

"Your daddy has some family business to take care of." Melinda told Aiden.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be back." Jim hugged and kissed Aiden goodbye before kissing Melinda.

"I'll call you when I get there." He told her. He left his room. "Be good Aiden."

"I will." Aiden said.

"Drive safe." Melinda told him.

"Don't worry Mel, I will." Jim smiled and left.

* * *

><p>It was late when Jim arrived at the hospital so he decided not to call Melinda till the morning. He found a nurse and walked up to her.<p>

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Michael Andrews?"

"Oh, his room is right down the hall." The nurse informed him.

"Thank you." Jim found the room and quietly walked in, because both Michael and Emily were sleeping. Emily stirred in her sleep and soon she blinked her eyes open.

"Uncle Jim?" She said in a whisper. Jim looked at Emily as she sat up.

"Go back to sleep Emily." Jim said softly. He sat down next to Emily.

"Thanks for coming." Emily said, resting her head on Jim's shoulder.

"Where's Lauren?"

"She's in California." Emily replied.

"Is she coming?"

"She couldn't get a plane tonight. She'll be here late tomorrow afternoon."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well…I found out around noon and got here after school."

"And you didn't call me until 7?"

"They had to run some test and it took them some time to get the results back and when they did, they told dad and me that his Leukemia had relapsed. They wanted to get him on Chemo right away, but he wanted to talk to me before he talked to the doctors." Emily paused. "He said he wasn't going to do the treatment." She hugged Jim. "So I called you first. Then I called my friend Sara and she came to keep me company and then I called Lauren then Faith and Ryan."

"How many more days of school do you have left?"

"Three."

"And what time does school start?"

"7:30…why?"

"Well, your dad seems fine, so you're going to school tomorrow."

"But Uncle Jim." Emily Protested.

"Emily. I'll bring you home tomorrow morning so you can get ready. Then I'll bring you to school." Jim said. "Besides, you have three days left before summer. I think you can make it."

"And you'll call me if anything happens, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring me home now?" Emily asked. "My friend Sara can bring me to school."

"Will that be okay with her parents?"

"I'll call her." Emily said, grabbing her cellphone."

"It's almost 10:30 at night, it is kind of late."

"She'll answer." Emily stood up and put the phone to her ear and left the room.

"Emily, it's after 10, you know it's a school night."

"Can you're mom drive me to school tomorrow?"

"You're coming to school?"

"My Uncle Jim is taking me home. He said that I should finish my last three days of school."

"Okay. I'll ask my mom, but if I get grounded, it's all your fault."

"Okay." There was a pause before Sara was back.

"Mom said okay and she wants to talk to you." Sara said, before her mom, Rose, came on the phone.

"Emily, its Rose Richards. How's your dad?"

"He's fine, asleep right now."

"So, you want a ride to school for the rest of the week?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course. So we'll pick you up at…?"

"Home. My Uncle Jim is going to bring me home tonight."

"Okay, we'll be there around 7 tomorrow."

"Thanks." Sara came back on the phone.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay, bye." Emily hung up. She looked around. She hated hospitals. Ever since Lauren came into her dad's life, her life has changed. Lauren, of course, has two kids, Ryan who is 12 and Faith, who is 8. When Lauren and her dad started dating, Emily's life changed in a big way. No one, but her friend Sara, knows her secret. Her secret is that she can see Ghosts.

"Emily, are you ready to go?" Jim asked behind her. Emily turned around.

"Yeah…" They left.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came. Jim stayed the night at the Andrews house. He sent Emily, Ryan and Faith off to school before heading off to the hospital.<p>

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Melinda asked.

"It got late. Aiden get to school ok?"

"Yeah. How's Emily?"

"She's doing well. She's worried about Mike."

"How is Mike?"

"Expect a call by next weekend."

"He's that bad?"

"Yeah, plus he's not talking Chemo."

"Have you been able to talk to him?"

"No, he's still asleep." Jim said. "I'm hoping I can talk to him before Lauren arrives."

"She's not there?"

"She couldn't get a flight. She's in California for business."

"So nothing was available?"

"It probably didn't help that Emily didn't call her until 8 o'clock."

"Why?"

"Emily and Lauren just don't get along." Jim said simply. "Sometimes, I wonder about their relationship Mel. It's not healthy."

"I bet that Emily has her reasons." Melinda stated. "Besides, not all parents get along with their kids, even if they're not biologically related."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well. I've got a customer. I'll call you tonight. Aiden will want to talk to you."

"Bye Mel. Love you."

"Love you too." And there phone conversation was over. Jim walked into Michael's room. Michael was now awake.

"Jim?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"You look different."

"Long, and complicated, story." Jim and Michael laugh.

"Thanks for getting Emily to school."

"I took her home last night and got Emily, Faith and Ryan off to school."

"I appreciate that." Michael said. "No Lauren I'm guessing."

"She couldn't get a flight last night."

"She's probably on her flight now."

"Not unless there's a storm between here and California."

"Well, I'm glad I can talk to you privately." Jim looked at Michael. "It's about Em."

"What about her?" Jim asked.

"You and I both know that I'm not going to make it."

"If you took the Chemo treatments you…"

"No," Michael said. "Chemo is less affective this time around."

"But you've only relapsed one other time and the Chemo worked then."

"I know it's not going to help." Michael said. "Now about Em," Michael paused. "In my will, you are considered her rightful Guardian."

"What about Lauren?"

"Lauren didn't adopt Em like I did with Ryan and Faith. She doesn't have authority over her." Michael stated. "Besides, I believe she'd rather be with you than Lauren."

"Does Lauren know the contents of the will?"

"No and I have a feeling she won't be happy."

"Really? Why?" Jim asked.

"You remember Julie, right?"

"Emily's mother. Of course." Jim said, looking at Mike. "What does she have to do about your will?"

"Julie and I had set up a savings account when we got married. I've only added $10 dollars a month to it after Julie's death." Mike stated. "There's a good sum of cash in it and Lauren doesn't know about it."

"It's going to Emily?" Jim asked. Mike nodded.

"That money is for Emily's school after High School." Mike said. "A second account is hers as well. My private account." Mike said. "I've already talked to the bank and when I died, she gets that money as well."

"So…when you die, everything that belongs to Emily gets put in her name?" Jim asked.

"Exactly. The car too." Mike said. "Are you, Melinda or Aiden allergic to dogs?"

"No, why?"

"Take Baxter." Mike said. "Emily loves Baxter and Lauren isn't much into dogs."

"Alright. I can do that."

"You're the best man." Mike said. Jim just smiled as a reply.

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Wednesday has come and gone. Lauren arrived around 4pm on Tuesday and yelled at Emily for not calling her first and got on Jim's case for being there, but thanked him for getting the kids off to school that morning. Thursday, Lauren spent most of the day with Michael, seeing as he was worsening faster than everyone thought. The only time Lauren left was to head home to wait for the kids to get home from school. Jim, seeing as he was a doctor, could tell Michael's time was starting to run short. Emily arrived before Lauren did. Emily gets to spend some quality time with Michael before Lauren showed up.<p>

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me, Em. You know it's better for you."

"But all my friends are here. Baxter is here. Mom's grave is here. I don't want to go."

"Emmys…You don't get along with Lauren and Jim is your soul guardian. You're mother and I agreed on that." Mike said softly. "And Baxter will be with you."

"But Baxter was chosen by Ryan."

"And yet Baxter is use to you taking him on walks and sleeps with you." Emily smiled slightly. "I love you, my little Emmy." Mike said, leaning toward Emily to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy." Emily said, holding back tears. "And when you see mom, tell her I love her too and that I wish I could see her and hug her."

"Don't worry." Emily sniffled. "I will." Lauren knocked on the door and entered with Faith and Ryan.

"Does Lauren know about the will?"

"No." This made Emily smile. She gave Mike a hug.

"I can't say this enough. You're the best daddy and I will always love you." Emily kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She stepped outside and spotted Jim. She walked over to him. She couldn't say a word. She just broke down and cried. Jim hugged her.

"It's true than, what the doctors said?" Emily asked as she sat down. Jim sat down next to her.

"Yes." Emily sighed. "Did your dad talk to you?"

"Yeah…" Emily said softly. "Are we going to move…after the um…"

"Yes, Emily. We'll start packing soon."

"Ok." Emily leaned her head against Jim's shoulder as Ryan and Faith walked out. Faith walked quickly over to Emily and Jim. She sat down next to Emily. Ryan sat down next to Faith. Emily knew her dad's time was running short. "Jim. Can we go? I don't want to be here when…"

"Alright." Jim and Emily stood up. "Come on." Emily and Jim left the hospital and drove to the Andrews house.

* * *

><p>Emily and Jim started packing Emily's stuff. About an hour after packing Jim and Emily got the phone call. Michael had passed away. Emily looked herself in her room. Jim called Melinda to tell her the news.<p>

"Hey Melinda. Bad news."

"Michael passed away?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Emily?"

"Not good. Remember how I told you about Mike's will and Emily living with us?

"Yeah."

"Can you see if Ned is willing to come down and take the car back for Emily? That's hers too."

"Yeah…when do you want us down?"

"The funeral will probably be sometime in the next week." Jim said. "But, you could have Delia watch the shop and you and Aiden can come early. I miss you."

"I'll talk to Delia and Ned. I can start packing tonight." Melinda said. Jim smiled.

"Alright. Let' me know when you're on your way."

"I will." Melinda said. "There is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Hi dad."

"Hey buddy, how's it going? Did you enjoy your last day of school?" Jim asked. As Aiden explained how school went, Jim loaded boxes that Emily and Jim had packed, into Emily's car. Most of them were valuables of her mothers and pictures of her dad and herself. After Jim hung up and headed inside. Emily came down with a box labeled Julie's stuff.

"All this were my mom's photos from when she was a kid to adulthood. There's another box of dad's just like it. I'll grab it." Emily handed the box to Jim and went upstairs. Jim brought the box outside just as his phone rang.

"Hello? This is Jim." Jim answered after putting the box in the car.

"It's Lauren. Jim." Lauren said on the other line. "We found Mike's will. He wants to be buried next to his late wife, Julie. Which cemetery was that?"

"Best person to ask would be Emily." She was just there a few weeks ago, wasn't she?"

"Right. I'll call her." Lauren said. "You are soul guardian of Emily. Are you packing her things?"

"Yes. I also get Baxter. Emily gets a few things too. Mike went over the Will with me."

"Well…alright. Funeral is set for Tuesday at 3pm."

"Alright." Jim spotted Emily come outside with a second box. "Here's Emily." Jim took the box and handed Emily the phone. Jim put the box away as Emily hug up the phone.

"Anything else going in?"

"I have my tote of winter clothes I can carry out. Then I can start packing my room."

"Ok." Jim hugged Emily as she handed him his phone. Emily turned to head back into the house, but stopped.

"Uncle Jim." Emily said. "Can I call Sara and invite her over?"

"Yeah. Of course. She can stay for supper too if she'd like."

"Thanks." Emily headed inside.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Aiden and Ned arrived Saturday afternoon. Emily's room was almost packed, except for the few things she would need. Jim packed up Melinda's van with the rest of Emily's stuff. Monday, Lauren went to work while Jim got the funeral plans finished and things with Emily settled. Emily hung out with Sara the whole day. Sara and her family were coming to the funeral. Melinda and Aiden were going to drive home after the funeral and Jim and Emily were leaving the next day. Tuesday had finally arrived and the funeral approached. Emily stayed near Sara the whole funeral. She didn't speak to anyone but Sara and she doesn't move from her seat. Jim and Melinda were talking to some friends of Mikes. Lauren is being comforted by her parents while Faith and Ryan were with other family members. The funeral begins and ends. As everyone starts heading to the Cemetery, Emily noticed something. She turned to Sara.<p>

"Remember that thing I told you about?" Emily asked Sara. "The hush-hush secret."

"Yeah…What's up?"

"Over by the casket is my dad's ghost." Emily whispered.

"Seriously?" Sara asked. Emily nodded. Soon the church was empty of everyone except Lauren, Ryan, Faith, Jim, Melinda, Aiden, Emily, Sara, and Lauren's family. Everyone was getting ready for the burial. Emily looked towards the, now, closed, casket.

"He's gone." Emily said, just as Jim walked over to them.

"Come on. Let's go." Jim said. Sara and Emily followed Jim, Melinda and Aiden outside. Lauren, Ryan, Faith and Lauren's family were behind them. As they finished at the grave site, Emily stood next to her fathers, soon to be buried, casket, and her mother's grave. Sara stood next to her and wrapped her arm around Emily. Emily rested her head on Sara's shoulder. Jim and Melinda were talking. Suddenly, Melinda stopped and starring past Jim. Jim noticed the look.

"Ghost?" Melinda nodded.

"I must find her." The ghost said, before disappearing.

"Do we know them?"

"Yeah…" Melinda trailed off, slightly confused. "It's Michael Andrews."

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Wednesday finally came. Back in Grandview, Melinda was finishing up supper.<p>

"Aiden!" Melinda called to her son.

"Yes Mom?" Aiden asked, as he came out of the living room.

"Clean up your art project and then go wash up for dinner." Melinda said. "We'll be eating when your dad gets here."

"With my cousin?"

"Yes. Now clean up your art supplies and wash up." Aiden held up his recent art project.

"It's for Emily; do you think she'll like it?" Aiden asked.

"I think she'll love it." Melinda said as there was a knock at the door. The front door opened.

"Are they home yet?" Eli asked.

"No, but Jim called recently, saying about a half hour…so soon." Ned handed Melinda a covered bowl.

"It's potato salad." Delia stated. Melinda smiled.

"Great. I'll add it to the table." Melinda headed to the kitchen. Delia followed behind.

"Need any help?"

"Can you help set the table?" Melinda asked.

"Of course." Delia grabbed the plates and helped Melinda set the table. "So, what happened to her mom?"

"Here mom died giving birth."

"It's nice you're taking her in like this." Delia said, grabbing some silverware. "It's going to be hard for her to adjust."

"Yeah, but I think it will be good for Aiden, to know her. She's pretty much family."

"Have you told her about…?"

"About mine and Aiden's gift? No." Melinda said. "And I don't plan on telling her until the time is right."

"I won't tell her." Delia said. "Ned!" Delia called her son. Ned walked into the Dining Room.

"Yeah mom?" Ned asked.

"Melinda is keeping her gift a secret from Emily, so keep quiet."

"Alright. We haven't had much ghost activity since the shinnies defeated the shadows."

"And let's keep it that way." Melinda said as Aiden came into the dining room with Eli behind him.

"Dad's back." Aiden said with a smile.

"Oh Good!" Melinda smiled and finished setting the table. "Ned, can you go help Jim with the rest of Emily's stuff?"

"Yeah." Ned said, heading outside.

"Aiden, did you clean up your art project?"

"Yes." Melinda smiled as Jim came through the door.

"Hey." Melinda smiled and kissed Jim.

"Hey." Jim replied before carrying two boxes upstairs. Ned followed with a box and a bag and followed Jim upstairs. It took a while before Emily came in with a chocolate lab and a bag. Melinda took Baxter's leash.

"Where am I bringing this?" Emily asked holding up her bag.

"I'll show you." Aiden took Emily's bag and lead her upstairs as Jim and Ned came down the stairs. "'Scuse me dad." Aiden said as he led Emily upstairs.

"Careful buddy." Jim said, moving out of the way. Ned and Jim walked over to Melinda, Delia and Eli.

"How was the car ride back?" Melinda asked Jim.

"Quiet." Jim replied. "She barely said two words since we got in the car. It felt as though I were driving alone." Melinda chuckled. She let Baxter off his leash.

"It'll take some time for her to adjust." Melinda said as Aiden and Emily came down the stairs. "Emily, there are a few people I'd like you to meet."

"Hi, I'm Delia." Delia reached out her hand and Emily shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Eli." Eli reached out his hand and Emily shook it.

"And we've met." Ned said, waving slightly. "But, I'm Ned and if you ever need anything let me know."

"Let's eat." Jim said after introductions were made.

"Yes! Food is on the table." Everyone entered the dining room to eat. Melinda put food on Aiden's plate, filled her plate and passed it on. Emily filled her plate and quietly ate.

"So, Emily, what do you like to do?" Ned asked as everyone started eating.

"Uh…bowling, baseball, listening to music, reading." Emily said slowly.

"Don't forget tennis." Jim added. "You love tennis."

"Yeah…and Tennis." Emily said.

"Well, we love going to baseball games." Delia stated. Emily just nodded.

"Emily," Melinda started. "Sorry that you're room isn't finished. We'll have it done by the end of the week."

"That's fine. I'll sleep on the couch for the next few days."

"Are you sure? We could get you an air mattress or a sleeping bag." Jim suggested.

"I'll be fine Uncle Jim." Everything was quiet.

"She needs to know. She needs to know the truth." Melinda glanced up casually, catching the ghost's eyes. "I must find him. He needs me." The ghost said, before disappearing. Eli also heard the voice and glanced at Melinda.

"So…tomorrow we can go find the mattress for your bed, pick up some bedding and whatever else you'll need." Melinda said simply.

"Alright." Everyone finished eating. Melinda, Jim and Delia started to clear the table.

"Hey Aiden. Why don't you show Emily your room and give her that thing you wanted to give her." Melinda said to Aiden.

"Ok." Aiden said, grabbing Emily's hand. "Follow me." Aiden and Emily left.

"Melinda, did you happen to see the ghost?" Eli asked after Aiden and Emily were gone.

"A ghost?" Jim asked.

"At dinner. A young brunette, maybe in her late 20's."

"What did she say?" Delia asked.

"She needs to know the truth." Eli said. "And then she said I must find him. He needs me."

"Wait…" Jim looked at Melinda. "Isn't that what Mike said?"

"I need to find her." Melinda said. "I just feel like there is more to this than that."

"Why is that?"

"She only said 'I must find him. He needs me.' When I caught a glimpse of her. Then she disappeared." Melinda explained. "She's hiding something."

"Explains why she didn't stick around long." Ned added. "Let me know if I can help with anything."

"Me too." Delia said. "I may not be a ghost expert, but I can help with Emily or some other things."

"I'll need help painting Emily's room tomorrow."

"Done." Delia smiled. "What time?"

"Around Noon?"

"Alright." Delia said. "We better go. I have a house to show at 10."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"I better get going too."

"Bye." Eli, Delia and Ned left.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" Jim asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I have a few things to do at the shop in the morning. Then Delia, Eli and I will paint Emily's room and you get to take Emily and Aiden shopping."

"Fun."

"We'll It's just a few things we need to get. Mattress, for a full bed frame, sheets, desk, dresser, nightstand, desk chair." Melinda listed.

"We can get all that tomorrow." Jim smiled and kissed Melinda. "I'm going to get Aiden's bath ready."

"Alright," Melinda said. "I'll grab a few things for Emily so she can sleep tonight." Melinda said as Emily came downstairs with a pillow, blanket and a book.

"Look like she's already prepared." Jim said, getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

"Is that everything you are going to need tonight?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emily said. "Baxter will be next to me." Baxter looked up from his spot on the floor when Emily said his name.

"Alright, well…make yourself at home." Melinda said. "I'll be upstairs." Melinda got off the couch and headed upstairs. Emily set the pillow, blanket and book on the couch. Emily headed back upstairs and to her, soon to be, room. She looked around and grabbed a box marked 'tennis' and set it on the floor. She opened it. She grabbed a picture of her in her tennis outfit, standing next to her dad. She grabbed another picture of her smiling in her tennis outfit holding her tennis racket. All her trophies took up two boxes. She grabbed one of her trophies in the box. Jim passed by the room and stopped. He walked in.

"Emily?" Emily turned her head and looked at Jim. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at my tennis stuff." Emily said, holding up the trophy and a picture. Jim took the picture of Emily in her tennis outfit.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, sitting down on the floor. "You didn't mention that you played tennis and now you're looking at your tennis stuff." Emily turned and sat down next to Jim. She looked at her trophy.

"I don't think I want to play tennis anymore Uncle Jim." Emily said. "I really love tennis, I do…but since my dad is gone…I just don't think I could handle playing, knowing he won't be there to cheer me on." There was a short silence between them.

"How about we play some tennis tomorrow?" Jim suggested. "You verse me. This way you can decide whether or not you really want to stop."

"Uncle Jim. That wouldn't be fair."

"How so?"

"I'm totally going to cream you." Emily smiled.

"Ok. I'll find a second person to play on my team." Jim said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Emily said. "And you won't be mad if I decide not to continue with tennis?"

"This is totally up to you." Jim said. He then showed Emily the picture he was holding. "Though, you do look pretty in the picture." Emily smiled. "May I keep this?" Emily nodded.

"Yeah, and don't forget to find that team member so I can beat you both." Jim smiled and hugged Emily.

"I think Ned will agree to do it." Jim stood up. "Don't stay up too late. We've got shopping and a tennis match tomorrow." Jim said. "And I've got to work tomorrow night, so I want to be back by 1 to get some sleep." Jim stated.

"'Kay." Jim left. Emily put her trophy away and grabbed the picture of her in her tennis outfit standing next to her dad and found a picture of her mom before heading back downstairs. She turned off the main light and turned the light that was next to the couch on. She sat down and grabbed her cell, but before she could dial a number, a ghost appeared in front of her.

"Emily," Emily could tell by the voice that it was the ghost that interrupted dinner. "First, don't quit tennis. You're amazing at it. Second, don't pretend you don't see or hear me, because I know you can and lastly, tell Jim and Melinda about your gift. They can help you." Emily looked up at the brunette.

"Out of all the things you could have said first, you went with don't quit tennis." Emily paused. "You could have started out by saying 'Hey Emily. I'm sorry I didn't appear sooner to tell you about your gift.'"

"I didn't know you would have this gift." Emily smiled slightly. "It's nice to see you baby girl."

"It's nice to see you too, mom."

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>The next morning, Melinda headed downstairs around 8. She walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Jim came down not long afterwards and headed into the living room. Before he said anything, he noticed that the couch was empty.<p>

"Hey Melinda?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"Is Emily in the kitchen with you?" Melinda came out of the kitchen.

"No. Is she not here?" Melinda asked.

"No, she's not here." Jim said. He headed towards the kitchen with Melinda. Melinda put some bread in the toaster while Jim cracked some eggs into the frying pan.

"Baxter isn't here either." Melinda pointed out. "Maybe they're together."

"I hope so." Jim said. "Why would she just leave?" Jim asked as the back door opened. Emily and Baxter entered. Emily let Baxter off his leash and he went towards his water dish. Emily shut the back door as Melinda and Jim starred at her. Emily noticed Melinda and Jim and took out her headphones.

"Uh…Hi." Emily said, shutting her iPod and wrapping up her headphones. Melinda started scrabbling up the eggs.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah…a little tired, but I'm good."

"Where'd you go?"

"I took Baxter out for our morning run." Emily said, suddenly realizing. "Oh. I 'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. It's something I started doing with my dad when we first got Baxter. I've just got into the habit of doing it." Emily explained. "Plus it helps with my tennis."

"It's alright." Jim said. "As long as you're ok." Emily smiled.

"I'm going to go jump into the shower quickly and I'll be down for breakfast." Emily turned to leave, but stopped.

"Uncle Jim." Emily turned around to face Jim. "I hope you've got your partner for tennis." Emily turned around and headed upstairs to shower.

"Tennis partner?" Melinda asked.

"I told Emily that we could play tennis, to see if she really wanted to quit. She told me that if it was just me against her, it wouldn't be fair. So now I have to find a partner." Jim said, grabbing his cellphone. "I've got to call Ned." Jim dialed a number and left the room. Aiden came downstairs and into the kitchen. Melinda moved the eggs off the stove and buttered the toast. Aiden waited patiently until Melinda handed him his plate. Aiden sat down at the table.

"Do you want orange juice or milk, Aiden?" Melinda asked.

"Milk please." Melinda poured Aiden a glass of milk and gave it to him.

"Thanks mom." Melinda made Jim a plate as Jim came back into the kitchen. He grabbed his plat and glass of milk and sat down at the table with Aiden. Melinda made herself a plate and sat down at the table. Emily came down, dressed, with her wet hair pulled back. Emily made a plate and sat down at the table.

"Did you find a partner Uncle Jim?"

"Yes. Ned agreed to play tennis."

"Alright." Emily smiled. "I'm actually really psyched about this. You've never seen my play before."

"Another reason I hope you continue playing tennis." Jim stated.

"You'd actually come to my matches?"

"Of course." Melinda said. "We've here to support you." Emily smiled slightly. She had already made up her mind. After her mom appeared to her last night, things have changed. For example, she understands her gift a little bit better and she decided to continue playing tennis. She wasn't planning on telling her Uncle Jim about it until after their little game. Everyone finished their breakfast. Emily helped Jim clean the table off as Melinda put them in the dishwasher. Emily ran outside to grab her tennis racket from her dad's old car. Jim and Aiden came outside, followed by Melinda.

"So, you'll be home by one?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. I've got to work tonight and I'm going to want to rest after playing tennis."

"Ok." Jim and Melinda kissed. "See you later." Melinda left first, heading towards work. Jim, Aiden and Emily got into Jim's vehicle and drove off to get some shopping done.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Delia, Eli and Melinda finished painting Emily's room, after carefully removing the boxes so none of Emily's stuff gets full of paint. One o'clock came and Jim, Emily, Aiden and Ned got back.<p>

"I can't believe you beat us." Ned said, setting down the tennis racket down. "You're good."

"Thanks." Emily smiled. Delia, Eli and Melinda came down the stairs.

"How's the room coming?" Jim asked.

"Just waiting for the paint to dry so we can bring stuff in." Melinda said. "How did shopping go?"

"Mattress will be here Saturday. Everything else is in the back of the truck."

"How did tennis go?" Delia asked, noticing Emily's tennis racket.

"I totally creamed them." Emily said, heading to the living room. Jim kissed Melinda before he started up the stairs.

"I'm going clean up and get some sleep." Jim said, heading upstairs.

"Emily, do you want to come back to the shop with me and Aiden?" Melinda asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Emily said. Ned looked at Melinda.

"How about I take her around town?" Ned suggested. "Show her around, where the best places are to go."

"If Emily's up for it." Melinda said. "Emily?"

"Sure. Can Baxter come?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled. Ned headed outside. Emily went to get Baxter ready.

"Aiden, go grab your things and we'll go." Melinda said.

"Ok." Aiden hurried upstairs.

"Is she around?" Eli asked Melinda. Melinda shook her head.

"And neither is her dad." Melinda said. Emily entered with Baxter on his leash.

"I'm going now." Emily smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Home before dinner." Melinda said.

"I'll have Ned drop me off at the shop." Emily said. "Bye!" Emily left as Aiden came down the stairs with his backpack.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ned dropped Emily off at <em>Same As It Never Was Antiques<em> before Ned went to drop Baxter back of at the house. Aiden was in the back drawing. Melinda was dusting a few things off and putting them on the shelf when Emily walked in.

"Hi Emily. How was the tour of the town?" Melinda asked.

"Nice." Emily said. "We stopped and got something to drink half way through." Emily smiled. "I know where to get a good cappuccino." Melinda smiled.

"That's good." Melinda got back to dusting.

"Need any help?" Emily asked. "I could finish dusting." Melinda smiled.

"Sure, you can help." Melinda said, handing a duster to Emily. Emily got to work, but not too long afterwards she spotted a lamp.

"This is so pretty!" Emily said, making Melinda turn.

"Oh. You like that?" Melinda asked. Emily nodded. "You want it?" Emily stopped and looked at Melinda.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked.

"I'll make you a deal." Melinda said. "You can have the lamp, if you watch Aiden on Saturday."

"Deal." Emily smiled. "Time?"

"After breakfast until lunch." Melinda said. "I'm helping Eli with something."

"Alright. Sounds good." Emily smiled. Melinda grabbed the lamp and brought it into the back. Emily put her iPod in and continued to dust. As Melinda came back, she spotted the ghost from last night.

"She needs to know. She needs to know the truth." The female ghost said. Suddenly the ghost turns. "I need to find him. He needs me." And she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"It was the weirdest thing." Melinda said to Eli as she was picking up some of Aiden's art supplies from the living room.<p>

"Where's Emily?" Eli asked, following Melinda around the living room.

"Upstairs, listening to a band called Big Time Rush, putting stuff away in her dresser and unpacking some of her boxes." Melinda said.

"Ok, so the ghost said something about 'She needs to know'." Melinda turned and spotted a picture near the couch. She put the art supplies down on the coffee table and went to pick up the picture. "Melinda?" Eli said Melinda's name as she picked up the picture. Melinda turned.

"I know who the ghost is." Melinda said, showing Eli the picture. "Emily's mom."

"That makes sense on why she's hanging around."

"How do you figure?" Melinda asked, putting the picture down.

"A mom wants to make sure their child settles in nicely." Eli stated.

"But that doesn't explain what Julie is saying." Melinda pointed out.

"Well, she keeps saying 'he needs me.' Maybe 'he' is Michael." Eli said, following her to the kitchen. "You mention he said something at the funeral."

"I must find her." Melinda said. "You might be on to something." Melinda grabbed Aiden's art stuff and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok, you know something." Eli said, following her to the kitchen.

"Maybe Mike's death made Julie finally appear." Melinda said. "All the times that Mike and Emily visited or we visited them, no Julie." Melinda said. "Something weird is going on, but I can't figure out what…"

"Mom," Melinda turned to see Aiden standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Aiden, is everything ok?" Melinda asked, bending down near her son.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Aiden?" Eli asked.

"I don't know." Aiden looked at his mom. "The Shadows, they're getting stronger." Melinda looked at Eli.

"Is that what you're afraid of Aiden?" Eli asked. Aiden shook his head.

"Ok, Aiden" Melinda started. "Why don't you go see if Emily needs any help in her room?"

"Ok." Aiden said. He turned and left the kitchen. Melinda stood up and looked at Eli.

"So, the Shadows were not destroyed by the Shinnies." Eli stated.

"Where's the book of changes?" Melinda asked.

"Ned has it."

"You're absolutely positive?" Melinda asked, grabbing her phone.

"Do you really think I'd keep it every day?" Eli asked. "Ned took it this week." Melinda put her phone to her ear. Ned answered the phone. "Ned, check the Book of Changes." Melinda said when he answered.

"Why, what's up?"

"The Shadows are getting stronger." Melinda told Ned. It was quiet for some time.

"The books erased its self."

"The book erased everything?"

"The Shadows are stronger than we thought." Eli said.

"Wait…there's one page." Ned told Melinda.

"What does it say?"

"What's important about July 23rd?"

"July 23rd?" Melinda looked at Eli. "Nothing. Why?"

"Emily's name is next to that date." Melinda froze.

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>"July 23rd?" Jim asked after Melinda told him when he got home that morning.<p>

"Yeah." Melinda said simply.

"What do the Shadows want with Emily?"

"I don't know." Melinda said. "Maybe Aiden has talk to Cassidy."

"I can find out." Jim said.

"Are you sure you're ok with Aiden and Emily being here while you sleep?" Melinda asked. "Aiden can always come with."

"Who needs sleep?" Jim chuckled. "You and Eli talk to Emily's mom. Cross her over."

"Alright." Melinda kissed Jim. "Call me if you need anything." Melinda said, before she left. Jim finished his morning coffee just as Emily entered the back door with Baxter.

"Hi Uncle Jim. You're still up?" Emily asked as she let Baxter off his leash and shut off her iPod.

"Yeah." Jim said simply. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as Aiden came into the kitchen.

"Pancakes." Aiden said. Jim and Emily smiled.

"Pancakes Emily?"

"Sounds good." Emily said. "I'm going to go clean up." Emily headed upstairs. Jim got the pancake mix and got the ingredients.

"Aiden, have you talked to Cassidy or any of the other Shinnies lately?" Jim asked as he started to make the pancake batter.

"No." Aiden said simply.

"Then how do you know that the Shadows are getting stronger?"

"I can feel them."

"You'd let mom, Uncle Eli and I know if you were talking to Cassidy again, right?"

"Yeah." It was quiet while Jim made the pancakes. Emily came downstairs.

"Aiden, you wanna help me set the table?" Emily asked, grabbing four plates from the cupboard. Emily left one for the pancakes.

"Yeah." Aiden grabbed the remaining plates from Emily and headed into the dining room. Emily grabbed some cups and silverware and followed Aiden into the dining room. They finished setting the table. Emily grabbed some juice from the fridge while Aiden grabbed the butter and syrup. They headed back into the dining room. Jim followed with a finished plate of pancakes. They ate quietly. After breakfast, Aiden went upstairs to play. Jim went to get some sleep while Emily cleaned up the dishes, as she had offered. After that, she sat down in the living room to read.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" Eli asked. Melinda set some stuff down.<p>

"We're going to try to figure out why Julie and Mike are still here." Melinda said. "Ok, Julie. We know you're here." Melinda said confidently. "We can help you."

"How can you help me?" Julie appeared behind Melinda and Eli. Melinda and Eli turned around.

"I can see you. I can talk to you. I can help you cross over."

"I can't cross over."

"Why can't you?" Eli asked.

"He's in trouble. If I leave, there will be no one to protect him."

"Protect him from what?" Eli asked.

"The Shadows." Julie said.

"The Shadows?" Melinda asked.

"What do the Shadows want with Mike?" Eli asked. Melinda looked at Eli.

"He stayed to find me and is now regretting things." Julie said. "I have to help him."

"We can help him." Eli spoke up. "We can help you both cross over."

"It'll take some convincing him." Julie said.

"Why are you still here, Julie?" Melinda asked. "It's been 14 years."

"I couldn't just leave." Julie said simply. "Emily is my baby girl and I wanted to see her grow up." Julie smiled. "And she needs my guidance."

"Melinda and Jim will be there for her." Eli stated. "Delia and I will be here too."

"Julie, you need to find Mike and you both need to go into the light." Melinda said.

"I'll bring him to you when I find him." Julie suddenly paused. "He needs me." She disappeared quickly. Eli looked confused.

"I still don't understand, why do the Shadows want Mike?" Eli asked, turning to face Melinda.

"I don't know." Melinda said. "But, I have a feeling we don't have much time." Eli looked confused. "I think I know where Mike will go, but we have to go now." Melinda said, grabbing her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Emily had stopped reading around 11:30 to make Aiden a sandwich for lunch. Once Aiden was done eating, he headed back upstairs. Emily was sitting outside with Baxter.<p>

"Emily." Emily looked up and saw her mom.

"Hi mom." Emily smiled.

"Emily, Melinda is going to cross me and your father over."

"What does that mean?"

"We're going into the light, before anything dangerous happens."

"Do you have to?"

"It's safer there." Julie said. "We'll be happy." Emily sighed. "Just know your father and I love you and we're proud of you."

"I love you too." Emily sighed. Julie kissed Emily's head before disappearing. Emily had tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She just sat on the steps outside.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Eli drove 3 hours to where Mike and Julie graves were.<p>

"You know, I really don't care much for graveyards." Eli said simply as Melinda led the way towards the two grave stones.

"Michael. Julie." Melinda said. "It's ok. I'm here to help." Julie appeared followed by Mike. Melinda smiled and turned to Eli. "They're here."

"We don't have much time before the Shadows come back." Julie said simply.

"Do you two see a light?" Melinda asked.

"I do. It's been there for 14 years." Julie smiled.

"I don't deserve the light." Mike said.

"That's a lie." Melinda said. "The light is for everyone."

"I don't deserve the light." Mike said again.

"Why?" Eli asked. "Why don't you deserve the light?"

"I let my wife die. I married someone else. I left my daughter alone." Mike explained. "I lied to her about when my leukemia really relapsed."

"Mike, you didn't let Julie die." Melinda said.

"It was me or Emily, Mike." Julie spoke. "Once the doctors had you leave, they told me that they could only save one of us. I chose to save Emily." Julie said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I knew you would care for Emily with all your heart." Julie said slowly. "And I knew that I would never forgive myself for letting her die."

"See Mike, it wasn't your fault." Melinda said with a smile.

"And I'm glad you found someone else who could make you happy. I knew Lauren couldn't replace me and you knew as well. But you made each other happy."

"And you didn't leave Emily alone." Eli finally spoke. "Jim and Melinda will take good care of her. Delia, Ned and I will be there to help whenever we can."

"It's amazing."

"You see the light now, don't you?" Melinda asked. Mike nodded.

"Tell Emily, that I love her and that I'm proud of her." Mike said. Melinda smiled.

"I will, don't worry."

"Oh. Melinda." Julie said, before they left. "She will tell you when the time is right." Mike and Julie walked into the light, holding hands as they disappeared into the light. "They're gone." Melinda told Eli simply.

* * *

><p>Melinda was back, making supper, when Jim was ready to leave for work. Jim had noticed Emily in her room, sitting by the window looking out. Melinda had explained to Jim earlier how they were able to get both Mike and Julie into the light.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Jim asked. Emily turned and gave him a small smile.

"Everything's fine Uncle Jim." Emily said simply. "Just missing my parents." Jim entered.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Don't you need to go to work?" Emily asked.

"I can spare five minutes."

"Uncle Jim. I'm fine." Emily said. "But I really do miss them."

"I know you do." Jim said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "I'll be fine. You go to work."

"Alright." Jim left the room, leaving Emily to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

Oh and this isn't the end of the story. even though it seems like it is.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>Saturday was like every other morning. Emily went out for a run, Jim was still working and Aiden and Melinda made breakfast. Emily watched Aiden for the morning like she had agreed to with Melinda. When Jim got home, he quickly showered and waited for the mattress for Emily's bed to arrive, which arrived around 1pm. Once the mattress was upstairs and set in place, Emily finished her room by making her bed and setting up her trophies, pictures and her new lamp. Jim headed back to work around 8pm. Aiden was in bed by 9pm and Melinda was followed shortly after that. Emily was laying in her new bed. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow, because tomorrow was Father's Day and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Jim wasn't going to be home until 7am. She was going to get up at 5am and head back to her home town. However, she knew that it was going to be a bad idea, because she wasn't exactly going to tell anybody. A tradition for her and her dad was to go to her mother's grave for her birthday, day of death and mother's day, and her dad would go on their anniversary. Now that her father was gone, Emily was planning on visiting for Father's Day, her dad's birthday and her parent's anniversary. Her bag was already packed and she would be heading to the bus station for a 6am bus ride to home. It will take her an extra hour to get there, because of the switching buses, but it was going to be worth it. She set her alarm for 5am and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jim came home to Aiden and Melinda finishing up a father's day breakfast.<p>

"Happy Father's day Dad." Aiden said as he walked through the door. Jim gave Aiden a hug and kissed Melinda.

"A father's day breakfast?"

"All Aiden's idea." Melinda smiled.

"Emily back yet?" Melinda shook her head.

"No, but she should be back soon." Melinda said just as Baxter came down the stairs. Jim and Melinda both saw Baxter and exchanged glances.

"Aiden, wanna go wake Emily up for breakfast?" Melinda asked.

"Ok." Aiden headed upstairs.

"Slept in?" Jim wondered, slightly confused. "That's not like her."

"Maybe she liked sleeping in a bed again." Melinda said, grabbing some glasses from the cupboard. Jim took them as Melinda grabbed some plates. Aiden came downstairs as they set the table.

"She's not there." Aiden said, making Jim and Melinda stop.

"What do you mean Aiden?" Melinda asked.

"She's not in her room." Jim and Melinda exchanged glances and knew that Emily was gone. Jim headed upstairs quickly and came back down.

"Her cellphone and her iPod are gone as well as her shoes." Jim said simply.

"I'll call Delia." Melinda said grabbing her cellphone.

"I'll call Eli." Jim said, grabbing his cellphone.

* * *

><p>Delia, Ned and Eli were at the house quickly after they got the phone call.<p>

"Where do you think she would go?" Delia asked.

"I don't know." Melinda said. "She doesn't know the town very well."

"We should go look around town and she if she's around. She can't have gone too far." Jim said.

"Right." Ned said.

"Melinda and I will stay here in case she comes back." Delia said. Melinda nodded.

"Did you try her cell?" Ned asked.

"It's off." Jim said.

"Look, she's fine and just forgot to charge her cell and it died and forgot how to get home." Delia said simply.

"Let's hope so." Jim said. Jim, Ned and Eli left to go look for Emily.

"You really think she forgot how to get home?" Melinda asked.

"We've got to stay positive." Delia said.

* * *

><p>Emily walked off the bus, look around town. She smiled slight, realizing how nice it was to be home. She walked a few blocks to a small corner flower shop. She opened the door and walked in. The store clerk turned.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Emily Andrews." He said with a smile. "What a nice surprise."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Strophen." Emily said. "Can I get the usual?" Emily asked. Mr. Strophen nodded and grabbed a few flowers. Emily grabbed her wallet out of her bag and grabbed some money. She handed the money to Mr. Strophen as he handed her the flowers.

"Going to visit your parent's graves?" Mr. Strophen asked as he put the cash into the cash register and handed Emily back some change. Emily nodded, taking the change.

"Well, it is Father's day and it's something my dad got me use to." Emily said slowly. "I've better go." Emily turned. "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Strophen."

"Same to you Emily. Take care." Emily smiled and walked out the door and started for the grave site.

* * *

><p>Emily got to the grave site and set the flowers in between her parent's grave stones. Usually she was here with her father, but now, she was here for her father. She knew that Melinda had tried to cross over her parents, and since she didn't see them, Emily knew that she had succeeded in doing so. Usually, she would talk to her mom, but this time, she didn't know what to say. Emily looked at her watch. It was almost 11:30 and she was getting hungry. She got to her feet and started to walk.<p>

"Have you found her yet?" Delia asked on the other side of the phone.

"No and neither has Eli or Jim." Ned told his mom. "We're running out of places to look."

"We'll we should regroup and try to figure something out." Delia said. "Jim should spend some time with Aiden, it is Father's day." Ned stopped.

"I think I know where she is." Ned said suddenly. "I'll call you later." Ned hung up his phone and hurried to his car. He had a 3 hour drive ahead of him and he knew he had to get started.

* * *

><p>Emily came upon a nice two story house and rang the doorbell. It was a short time before the door opened.<p>

"Hi Sara."

"Emily!" Sara nearly squealed, giving her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Father's day." Emily stated simply. Sara knew instantly.

"Oh right." Sara said. "Are you hungry? You wanna grab something to eat?"

"I'm thinking of heading back to see Faith and Ryan." Emily said slowly. "But I would love something to eat." Sara smiled and led Emily inside.

* * *

><p>After getting something to eat and talking with Sara, Emily headed back to where she grew up. Her old home. She walked up to the door, and she knocked before walking inside.<p>

"Hello?" Emily said, walking in and shutting the door behind her. An elderly woman walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Emily?" The woman said.

"Lauren's gone again?" Emily asked simply. The woman nodded. "Where's Faith and Ryan?" Emily asked as Faith ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm finished Grandma." Faith said, before noticing Emily. "Emily!" Faith gave Emily a hug. Emily hugged her back. Ryan came out of the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to come visit dads grave with me?" Emily asked Faith and Ryan. "If it is alright with Grandma though."

"Of course." Emily smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." Emily said, taking Faith's hand and Ryan followed behind.

* * *

><p>Emily brought Faith and Ryan to the grave site where their dad was buried and to his grave.<p>

"We're you here before?" Ryan asked, noticing the flowers. Emily nodded.

"You know it's something I do." Emily stated.

"What else do you do?" Faith asked.

"I talk to the wind." Emily said.

"Why?" Faith wondered.

"I feel as though the wind will bring whatever we say to the person up in heaven so they can hear us."

"What if you don't know what to say?" Faith asked. "Can they see us here?" Emily nodded.

"They know we are here because we care about them." Emily said. Emily sat down in between her mother and fathers graves. Faith sat in her lap and Ryan sat down in front of the grave. Neither one spoke. Emily grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned it on. She knew that Jim and Melinda have noticed she was missing and knew she was going to have a voicemail. Emily was surprised to see more than one number on her phone. There was Jim's phone number, called at 8:03. Melinda tried calling around 8:30. Jim called again around 9. There was another number that Emily didn't recognize that tried calling her at 11:30. She had four messages. She got into her voicemail and listened.

_First new message._

_Emily, its Jim. Where are you? Is everything alright? Are you ok? Why is your phone off? You need to call me back. When we found out you weren't at home, we figured something was wrong. Please, call me back._

_Second new message._

_It's Melinda. I wish you would answer your phone. Jim, Eli and Ned are out looking for you. I hope you are alright. Please call me or Jim so we know you're ok._

_Third new message._

_Ok, Emily. This is getting really scary. We have no idea where you are and your phone is still off. If I don't hear from you in the next few hours, I'm going to call the police and we're going to be looking everywhere for you. Please, call me back._

_Fourth new message._

_Hey, Emily. It's me, Ned. I know you're back in your hometown, back at your parents grave and I'm coming to get you. I've told my mom and talked to Jim and let them both know that I think I know where you are and that they are not to worry until I find out for sure. Whatever you do, do not leave town until I get there. I'll drive you home so you don't have to ride on the bus again. Oh, and you should really call Jim. I haven't seen him this worried since...just call him. I'll see you in 3 hours. I hope._

Three hours from 11:30. Emily looked at the time on her phone. It's already 1 o'clock. Ned will be here in about an hour in a half. She shut her phone off. She'll bring Faith and Ryan back to the house and come back until Ned arrived.

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm trying my luck on a Ghost Whisperer Fanfic. I have a lot planned. (Even maybe a ghost whispererCriminal Minds Crossover)

I had to sneak this in.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

><p>"Did Ned say where he was going?" Eli asked Melinda and Delia.<p>

"No, but according to Jim, we are not to worry until he calls us." Delia stated. "I just wish I knew when that would be."

"Well, I'm just glad Aiden and Jim are able to get some one on one time together." Melinda said.

"It's almost two o'clock." Eli said. "Doesn't Jim half to work tonight?" Melinda nodded.

"That's why I told him to spend some time with Aiden." Melinda said. "It's Father's day and I…" Melinda stopped.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"It's Father's day." Melinda said again. "You told me that when Ned said he had an idea of where she would be, you said Father's day, right?" Delia nodded. "I think Ned drove 3 hours to get her."

"She's at the grave site, isn't she?" Eli asked, knowing where Melinda was going with this.

"Yes. She has to be." Melinda said. "Jim says she goes there on special occasions. Mother's Day, Julie's birthday and Emily's birthday." Melinda grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call Jim."

"Maybe we should wait until after Ned calls before we let Jim know." Delia suggested. "This way, we know for sure if we are correct." Melinda nodded in agreement. "Besides, why interrupt Aiden and Jim's time together."

"Good point." Melinda said. "And if Ned left at 11:30, he should be there soon."

* * *

><p>Emily had brought Faith and Ryan back home around 1:45. She headed back to the grave site and sat there; knowing that 2:30 was coming closer and Ned would soon be showing up. She wondered how mad or upset Jim would be when he found out what she really did. By the time they get back home, Jim would be getting ready to head to work. Emily grabbed her phone and turned it back on, this time she decided to keep it on. When Emily's phone revealed the time, it was three o'clock, and Emily wondered where Ned was. She also had two more missed calls and two new voicemail messages. One was from Jim around 1:45 and another, from an unknown number, around 2:15. She listened to her voicemail.<p>

_First new message_

_Ok, so I've talked to Ned and he says he knows where you are, but said it was going to take a while to get there. I know you are at your parents' grave site, or I hope you are, and I wish you would have said something earlier. I hope you're alright and I will see you later._

_Second new message_

_It's Ned, again. I don't know if you got my first message and if you did, then you know I'm coming to get you. Well…I'm going to be a little later than planned because I got stuck behind a train after stopping for gas. I'll see you soon._

Emily deleted her messages and saved Ned's cellphone number in her phone for future reference. She looked at the time. It was almost 3:05. There was still one thing she wanted to do today that was on her list. Something she was used to doing every time her and her dad would come her. Get a bowl of her mom's favorite ice cream. However, since it was Father's day, she would get her dads favorite ice cream. She looked at her dad's grave stone.

"I feel like there is something you're hiding from me." Emily said slowly. "Your Leukemia came back real fast and you weren't alive for long afterwards." Emily wiped away tears that started to roll down her cheeks. "I miss you."

"Emily." Emily turned at the sound of her name. It was Ned. "Do you realize you had everyone freaking out?"

"Yeah…I know. I got all the messages." Emily said, getting to her feet. "Jim knows I do things like this, I don't know why he didn't think about it though."

"He was worried." Ned said simply. "You were gone and he didn't know where you were." Emily didn't say anything. "Look, Emily. I know its Father's Day and you just lost your father. I know what it's like.

"You still have your mom. I have neither of my parents." Emily said slowly. "We should probably be getting back." Emily added after a pause. "Don't want them to miss me too bad." Emily got to her feet as Ned grabbed his phone. "Actually…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ned said simply.

"Can we do one more thing in town before we go?"

"Like?"

"A bowl of my dad's favorite ice cream." Emily smiled slightly. "It's something my dad started. In honor of my mom. Twice a year, every year, my dad use to take me to the ice cream parlor here in town and we'd get a bowl of my dad's favorite ice cream." Emily paused. "He use to tell me stories of my mom at these times."

"Sure. We can do that." Ned said. "I just have to call Jim first, let him know you're ok." Emily nodded and headed towards Ned's car. She climbed into the passenger's seat as Ned called Jim.

"Ned, did you find her?" Jim said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah and she's fine." Ned said. "We're going to do something in town and we'll be heading back toward Grandview."

"I'm glad she's all right." Jim said simply. "Bring her by the hospital when you get into town. I've got to head into work early."

"Will do." Ned said. "See you later." Ned hung up the phone and got into the car. "Alright, where's this ice cream parlor?"

* * *

><p>After spending an hour and a half at the ice cream parlor, enjoying some chocolate ice cream and had a nice conversation, Ned and Emily drove back to Grandview. They finally got back to Grandview around 7:30 that night and Ned went towards the Hospital. Ned parked the car on the side of the road.<p>

"I'll be right here waiting. Go talk to Jim." Ned said. Emily got out of the car and headed inside of the hospital. Emily walked in and saw Jim talking to another doctor. Jim noticed Emily said something to the doctor and headed over toward Emily.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked calmly. Emily nodded. Jim led Emily over to a place where they could sit. "What happened?"

"It's Father's day and my dad isn't here." Emily said simply. "I did what I'm used to doing."

"Why didn't you tell me or Melinda where you were going?"

"You're the one that told my dad that I should celebrate my birthday and not be visiting my mom's grave." Emily said. "I thought you would have told me to stay."

"You should celebrate your birthday, Emily." Jim said simply. "And I don't know if I would have told you to stay."

"Yes you would have." Emily said quickly.

"I would have suggested you do something else."

"I'm ok with visiting my parents grave site." Emily said. "It makes me feel better, being able to go talk to them and it's the only way I know my mom."

"Emily…"

"No, Uncle Jim." Emily interrupted him. "I'm not going to stop visiting their graves just because you tell me not to go."

"Emily."

"And, maybe it is weird that I like to spend my birthday visiting my mom, but she died to save me and…"

"Emily." Jim interrupted. "I understand why you do that, but not telling anyone is not ok." Jim explained. "We were worried that something had happened to you and it was even worse when you didn't answer your phone and didn't call us back."

"Instead of giving me a lecture, you should just ground me." Emily stated. "You can have my phone, my laptop and my iPod."

"I don't want to ground you."

"You've should have known." Emily stated. "You knew about the grave site visits for my mom, you should have known."

"You're right, I should have known." Jim said. "But I wasn't thinking." Emily sighed. "You won't be able to do all those days you want to visit your parents graves. You're going to want to do something different." Emily looked away.

"Dad's leukemia came relapsed so quickly…" Emily trailed off. "I feel like he was hiding something." Jim gave Emily a hug.

"I've got to get back to work." Jim said, getting to his feet. Emily stood up as well. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Emily nodded slowly and turned to leave, but she stopped.

"Thanks for understanding Uncle Jim." Emily said with a small smile. Jim nodded and headed back to work. Emily headed back outside and got back into Ned's car.

* * *

><p>Ned drove Emily back to the house. Melinda was glad to see she was ok and already knew that Jim had talked to her. Emily made herself a sandwich and headed upstairs and closed her door. It's been a long few days. It will take some time to get use to not having her dad around. She had no friends in Grandview and she knew this was going to be a long summer. Ned said told her that he would be there if she needed someone to talk to. Emily finished her sandwich and got ready for bed. Before falling asleep she knew that one day, when the time was right, she would have to tell Melinda and Jim about her being able to see ghost. But right now, seemed too soon.<p>

* * *

><p>I had to sneak this in. Last chapter. Look for my next Ghost Whisperer Fanfic called <em>Revealing's Over My Head<em>

Review please!


	8. Author Note

Hey Everyone!

Just thought I'd let you know, if you didn't know already, that the second installment of my Ghost Whisperer series is up. _Revealings Over My Head _continues with Emily Andrews after Her father's death and how she is adjusting in Grandview. Things haven't been all that great, but she's adjusting. But how will she cope with bad news or even when a ghost puts her in harms way.

Plus, an OLD friend moves back to Grandview.

Find out in _Revealings Over My Head _

Story Can be found on my profile ^_^

Also, Author notes will be provided on my profile as well.

Happy Readings!


End file.
